No Comparison
by Malicia
Summary: Traduction One shot dans laquelle Lily accepte, à contrecoeur, de juger un petit concours entre James et Sirius, mais elle sera bien la seule à en sortir surprise. Très mignon.


_Hey, je viens de traduire cette super fic de l'anglais donc j'espère que vous allez aimez. C'est court, mais c'est adorable…donc lisez et appréciez ! C'est la version française de '**No Comparison**' de **Daisy Pennifold**, donc rien de m'appartient. _

Aucune comparaison

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous nous disputons là-dessus, Cornedrue. »

« Parce que j'ai pitié de toi. Tu te fais apparemment des illusions. Je voulais simplement clarifier le tout. »

« Qu'en pensez-vous, les gars ? » Demanda Sirius, en se tournant vers Remus et Peter. James joint Sirius, les bras croisés, pour un examen attentif de leurs deux amis. Peter s'étouffa presque avec la chocogrenouille qu'il était en train de manger tellement il riait. Remus se recula lentement dans son siège et croisa ses jambes en pressant le bout de ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Il leur renvoya donc le même regard qu'ils leur envoyaient, en relevant un sourcil.

« Et comment diable devrions-nous être au courant ? Nous n'avons jamais embrassé aucun de vous deux. »

« Bon d'accord, mon cher Lunard. Viens ici, mon gros chou. » Sirius fit un brusque mouvement vers Remus, qui plongea très gracieusement hors de porter, juste à temps pour voir Sirius se frapper le visage sur l'appui-bras de la chaise.

« Penses-tu vraiment que je vais vous embrasser tout les deux ici, dans la salle commune ? Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver une fille qui voudra bien être juge de ce petit concours. »

« Bonne idée, » Dit James avec enthousiasme, alors que Sirius souriait. Peter leva les yeux de son tas de bonbons. Finalement cette dispute menait quelque part.

« Qui sera la chanceuse, Jamesie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Siri. Devrait-on choisir quelqu'un que nous avons tout les deux déjà embrassé ? »

« Non, je crois que nous avons besoin d'une fille neutre et pas vraiment intéressée. Quelqu'un qui ressent la même chose pour nous deux. Quelqu'un que nous n'avons jamais embrassé. »

James regarda Sirius avec incrédulité, tout comme le fit Peter. Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Remus alors qu'il comprenait où Sirius voulait en venir, mais il ne dit rien.

« Et qui est-ce que ça pourrait être, Sirius ? À nous deux, nous sommes sortis avec toutes les filles de cette maison, qui était assez vieille pour ne pas qu'on semble pervers. »

« Tout le monde sauf… » Dit Sirius, s'arrêtant en souriant alors que Lily Evans passait à travers la porte de la salle commune, revenant de son tour de surveillance.

« Pas question. Elle n'acceptera jamais. » Dit James. Remus regarda pensivement vers elle, et dit : « Peut-être qu'elle accepterait, si vous lui dites de la bonne manière. Par contre, vous allez devoir lui rendre le tout plus attirant, que ça en vaille la peine pour elle. »

« Je m'en occupe. » Dit Sirius. « Evans, chérie ! Pourrais-tu nous aider avec quelque chose ? »

« Tu as encore perdu tes notes de potion, Black ? »

« Non, je sais où elles sont. Je les ai données à Hagrid. Il a un nouveau chien, Fang, et il avait besoin de quelque chose pour couvrir le sol de la niche. Enfin, passons : James et moi aimerions que tu nous aides à régler un problème. »

« Quelle sorte de problème? » Demanda Lily, soupçonneuse, en s'assoyant sur l'un des appui-bras de la chaise à Peter. Peter la regarda nerveusement et se recula dans son siège. Il ne voulait pas être la première personne à la porter de Lily lorsqu'elle apprendrait les détails de ce fameux problème.

« Je disais justement à James que tout le monde _sait_ que je suis celui qui embrasse le mieux à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille le culot de dire qu'il était meilleur que moi. »

« Je ne faisais que _rappeler_ à Sirius que Deena Wilder _m'_a dit que j'embrassais bien mieux que lui. C'est tout. »

« Oh, comme si elle était un juge partial. Elle a le béguin pour toi depuis la deuxième année ! »

« Et bien, je… »

« Les gars ! » Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour regarder Lily, qui était toujours assise sur la chaise de Peter. Ce dernier attrapa un oreiller, au cas où, pour se défendre.

« Je présume que vous planifier de _me_ demander d'être le juge, étant la seule fille de l'école (excepter les Serpentards, bien sûr) à ne jamais vous avoir embrassé ? »

« Um, oui ? » Dit Sirius docilement. Peter tenait toujours l'oreiller fermement devant son visage. Le visage de James était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et Remus avait un sourire narquois, plutôt inhabituel, collé au visage.

« Et _pourquoi_, par Merlin, accepterais-je donc de juger une compétition aussi inutile et dégradante ? »

« Parce que c'est crucial de savoir lequel de nous deux embrasse le mieux. Pense à nos admiratrices ! et, ET… » Continua Sirius, alors que Lily jetait un cartable sur la chaise de Peter (heureusement, il n'avait pas bouger l'oreiller, mais il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de crier) et se préparait à commencer à crier après Sirius, à cause de son arrogance. « Et, si tu acceptes, on ne jouera pas de tour pour une semaine et James ne te demanderas pas de sortir pour un mois entier. »

« Oui, on…, hey ! » Cria James. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ferais ça ! »

« La ferme, Cornedrue, » Dirent Sirius et Remus. « Écoute. »

Lily, qui s'était levé précipitamment, se rassit en silence, étant un peu sous le choc. C'était complètement ridicule, elle le savait bien, mais être libéré des tours des Maraudeurs et des déclarations d'amour de James, même pour une courte période de temps, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Après une minute, elle leva les yeux vers eux.

« D'accord, je vais le faire. Mais, » Dit-elle, en voyant des sourires apparaître sur le visage des quatre garçons, « Il va y avoir quelques règles. »

« Bien sur, Lils. Dit toujours. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Black. Premièrement, il vous faut des menthes. » Dit-elle en donnant une menthe à James et à Sirius et en s'en prenant elle-même une.

« Deuxièmement, vos mains ne toucheront QUE ma taille, mon dos et ma tête. Essayez n'importe quoi d'autre et je vous jure que je vais vous le faire regretter. » Elle s'arrêta, en attendant que les garçons acquiesce. Peter profita de cette opportunité pour changer de chaise et aller de l'autre côté de Remus.

« Finalement, vous ne dévoilerai à PERSONNE l'identité du juge de cet petite compétition stupide. J'imagine que vous allez vous vanter si vous gagnez, je veux dire, c'est bien la raison de ce petit concours ? Mais je ne veux pas que ça se répande que j'étais celle qui a décidé du vainqueur. Si ça sort de cette pièce, » dit-elle pour finir, en regardant les garçons qui l'entouraient (Peter eut la gorge nouée, étant trop nerveux), « je vous le ferez payez. »

« Et bien, Evans, tu as un don pour rendre le tout plus romantique. Lunard, tu peux faire l'appel, s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sur, » Dit Remus, en sortant de ses poches un gallion. « Pile ou face, James ? »

« Pile. »

« Non. Face. Sirius passe en premier. »

« Évidemment. »

Sirius mit une main à la taille de Lily et lui sourit malicieusement. Elle lui sourit en réponse, écarta une mèche de cheveux de devant ces yeux, et ferma ses yeux alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Elle laissa ses bras glisser tranquillement vers sa nuque, pour qu'ils se rencontrèrent finalement derrière son cou, et il la serra un peu plus fort alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. James dirigea son regard ailleurs, un air renfrogné se dessinant sur son visage, alors qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air nonchalant. Remus essayait, quant à lui, de ne pas rire du malaise plutôt évident de James, et Peter avait sortit un petit carnet et prenait des notes sur les techniques de Sirius.

« Pas mal, Black. Pas mal du tout. » Souffla Lily alors que Sirius la libérait finalement pour prendre de l'air. « Et tu n'as même pas essayé de me tripoter. Je suis impressionnée. »

« Bien, peut-être la prochaine fois, Lils. Si ça te dis. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Chérie, après un baiser pareil, je peux bien t'appeler comme je veux. »

« Peut importe. » Lily sourit en se reculant des bras de Sirius et en se tournant vers James.

« Alors, tu es près, Potter ? »

Il l'attrapa avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se tourner complètement vers lui, et ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, comme si c'est ce qu'elles avaient toujours été destinées a faire. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement, sous l'effet de surprise, et ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses bras, alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus d'elle. Sirius et Remus perçurent un gémissement qui lui échappa alors que James l'enveloppait de ses bras, la serrant encore plus près de lui, et elle se retrouva très vite à laisser ses mains jouer dans ses cheveux. Remus leva un sourcil et Sirius plissa les yeux en voyant le couple agir de la sorte. Peter lui écrivait à un rythme hallucinant, la langue sortit.

James et Lily oublièrent pendant un instant qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James ralentit son rythme effréné et commença à tranquillement lui caresser le dos et les cheveux. Il lui embrassa, ensuite, doucement le nez, alors qu'ils finissaient de s'embrasser. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en la regardant, alors qu'elle le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, toujours sous le choc. Elle ne savait même pas que quelqu'un _pouvait_ être embrassé comme ça. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de la présence des autres garçons, et son visage s'enflamma, gênée de son manque de sang-froid Elle chercha derrière elle pour la chaise où elle était assise plus tôt, y prit son cartable et se tourna, brisant le contact visuel avec James, pour s'en aller en direction de son dortoir.

Alors qu'elle commençait à monter les marches, elle s'appuya sur la rampe et annonça (même si c'était plutôt évident), sur un ton qu'elle voulait calme et nonchalant.

« C'est Potter qui l'emporte. »

Fin

_En finissant de traduire cette one shot, ça fait que j'ai terminé une histoire lol….bon et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé, car je l'ai traduit parce que je l'ai adoré, donc je voulais qu'elle soit lu par plus de personne. _

_Donnez-moi en des nouvelles !_

_Bizou, Malicia_


End file.
